The Second Most Natural Thing in the World
by Dex Miller
Summary: A oneshot set in the moments after Joey and Charlie talk in the car. A Jarlie fic and continuation, or alternative view of my first oneshot.


**CUE SHAMLESS REPOSTING:**

**Pairing:** Jarlie (aka Charley/Joey) this means femslash, though I'm not warning you of that fact. Seeing as you clicked on this story I gather you have no issue with it. And if you do, I'm not really interested in hearing about it, just kindly mash that little arrow in the top left corner – y'know, the 'back' button, and you shall be redirected to fiction of your liking.

**Disclaimer:** Me? In possession of Home and Away? I wish. If that were the case it'd be called "Joey and Charlie" (and Away?)

But in lieu of my non-existent ownership, I bring you fanfiction. (Re: All characters/ story/ ideas of H&A are sadly not mine, they belong to the people who own it).

**A/N:** Right, so huge thanks and much love to those who read and/or reviewed my first story (can I offer some e-cookies? Yay for virtual sweets!) This is the same time/setting etc. as _"Every Romantic…"_ but it's focused on Charlie, rather than Joey. And being written at a more reasonable time, it _may_ be relatively more error-free, although my creative-ness really only gets going in the late/early hours, so I'll let you guys be the judge of whether I should stick to nightly ramblings.

~xXx~

"What are we gonna do about it?"

That cheeky grin simultaneously filled with anxiousness. That look, Charlie had long ago noticed, was one only Joey could pull off. And as she steadied her eyes on the ocean beyond the windshield, Joey asked her the expected, yet dreaded question.

"Do you want to be with me?"

The tone was soft and laced with worry, as if she expected Charlie to bolt from the car, mirroring her actions from that day on the boat.

_The boat._

The day that changed everything for the both of them.

It was the day, Charlie had realized, that she _did_ want to be with Joey. All it had taken was for their eyes to meet, the deck swaying lightly underfoot, and the feel of their hands entwined that sparked an explosion in Charlie's brain. How she wanted nothing more to be with the former deckhand, at that very moment and the foreseeable future.

But the aftershock of that revelation brought reality crashing down, and she had fled. Only inches from those dark eyes and stunning smile, and her senses took over and she left. Bolted from one of the most terrific things that had happened to her, but now she could make it right.

She could push all apprehension, and fear, and confusion for what she always thought was her self-identity out of her mind.

Because Joey had a point.

Wondering "what could have been" brought nothing to the police officers mind, but painful thoughts. And Charlie had been through, and caused enough pain in the past weeks to do anything to avoid the feelings that overtook her after she fled the boat, and effectively ruined "what could have been" that afternoon.

Regardless of how people would react, she wanted to be with Joey. She _wanted_ Joey, not men, certainly not Hugo.

So she affirmed the question with a nod, eyes still set on the waters ahead, only turning when she felt a hand slide into her hair, meeting those dark eyes and leaning into the warm palm.

"Yes… I want to be with you."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Charlie expected to feel a wave of terror cross her mind, or her subconscious start screaming profanities at what she had just committed to. But with a pleasant change of events, no such thoughts occurred.

While the fear that overwhelmed her throughout the past days did not disappear, it did ebb, and she took hold of the younger woman's free hand in what felt like the second most natural thing in the world.

The first, of course being the kiss she leaned in for.

~xXx~

Fourteen minutes later, Charlie lay in comforting arms. Feeling only slightly ridiculous that she, the cop with a tough public image, needed comforting, especially after breaking down in tears minutes ago.

However, Charlie had the sneaking suspicion that Joey did not mind her crying. Or that she had led the young woman on a confusing and painful dance over the days while wrestling with her feelings. Or that the parking gear was undoubtedly jammed into her ribs as she leaned across the reclined seats to hold her.

No. Something in Joey's expression as Charlie had kissed her cheek and wiped the tears mirroring her own off that pale skin told her that she could care less about the following minutes, when Charlie had collapsed in her arms, clutching at Joey's shirt and quietly sobbing.

She still was not sure what brought about that, but they were not tears of sadness, so much as tears of relief. Relief that she had not lost the one person in her life who made her feel more alive and yes, in love, than she could ever recall. Love may have been a terrifying word, especially in their circumstances, but it was the bare truth of the matter.

She had no difficulties in declining Joey's tentative request if they should return to the house. The occupants could easily deal without her, and nothing short of the entire Summer Bay police force could drag her away from the comforting arms currently wrapped around her.

"I want to stay here… With you, just for a bit." Charlie replied, whispering amongst the quiet sounds of the ocean. Although she easily would agree to stay forever, had it been feasible. Instead she craned her neck on a whim to place a kiss under her Joey's jaw, before closing her eyes and lowering her head back down on the strong shoulder.

"Right." Came the quiet reply, arms tightening their hold.

Never had such a mundane word sounded so sweet.


End file.
